Big Time Beautiful
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall shows Carlos how beautiful he is... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I really hope you like this fic! This is my very first Kenlos, so be nice! LOL! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Beautiful**

It was at night and Kendall was alone in the apartment. James and Logan had gone to see a movie, Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to a late-evening audition, and Carlos was down at the pool. Kendall sat on the orange couch in the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV, trying without success to find something to watch. When he had flipped through literally all the channels and found nothing, he sighed in frustration and turned off the tv and placed the remote on the coffee table. He sat there for a moment in silence before he got up and walked around the couch over to the large window. Looking down, his eyes fell upon Carlos' small form.

The beautiful Latino boy was laying on a lounge chair on the left side of the pool, stretched out comfortably and he had his hands overlapped behind his head. Kendall smiled as he watched Carlos laying there, but his smile faded when he looked closer and saw that the boy was fully-clothed, wearing a long-sleeved dark-red t-shirt and a pair of jeans rolled up to his knees. Why would he be wearing _that _beside the pool? Kendall had to find out.

He crossed the apartment in long strides and made his way down to the lobby. Walking out of the lobby, he silently walked over beside Carlos and sat down in the lounge chair beside him.

"Hey." he said as the cute Latino looked over.

"Hey." Carlos smiled.

"What are you doing down here all by yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Just...looking at the stars." Carlos shrugged.

But Kendall knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth. For weeks, he's been coming down to the pool by himself at night when no one was around, and he was always fully clothed. And when people were around, he never took his shirt off, not even to get in the pool. What was going on?

"Come on, Carlos; I know that's not what's going on here." Kendall said, looking at Carlos with concerned eyes.

Carlos looked over and he noticed this. He suddenly felt embarrassed and he just wanted to run up to the apartment and hide in his room.

"N-nothing's going on." he stammered.

"Yes, it is; I know you're lying because you stammer when you lie." Kendall said.

Carlos sighed and looked downward.

"You promise not to tell anyone else?" he asked.

"Sure, I promise." Kendall said, fully intent on keeping his promise.

Swallowing hard, Carlos swung his legs over the edge of the lounge chair and sat up, facing Kendall.

"There was this guy in school a couple weeks ago," he started, "...he told me that I was scrawny and disgusting and ugly. That's why I'm uncomfortable about my body, and I don't want people to see it."

Kendall's heart instantly went out to his friend. How could anyone say that about Carlos? The Latino boy was the most beautiful person Kendall had ever seen! He just wanted to go find whoever had hurt Carlos and give him a good punch in the mouth.

"Carlos, that is _not _true!" Kendall said.

"Yes, it is! I mean, look at me; I'm short and ugly and there's nothing special about me." Carlos said, standing up and turning to walk towards the door to the lobby.

Kendall felt like he wanted to cry when Carlos said that; nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Carlos, wait!" Kendall said, standing and walking after him.

When Carlos turned around, Kendall's heart just broke at the sad, hurt look in the boy's eyes. He had to let him know how he felt about him.

"Carlos, that guy lied to you." Kendall said, holding Carlos gently by the shoulders, "You are _not _ugly, and you are _not _disgusting. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen!"

Carlos seemed surprised by this, and there was a tense silence as he took in what Kendall had just said.

"You...think I'm beautiful?" Carlos asked, casting his eyes downward.

"Yes, I do." Kendall said, gently forcing Carlos' face up so their eyes met, "I love you."

"Y-you do?" Carlos asked, still seeming reluctant.

Kendall nodded and moved his hand around to gently cradle Carlos' cheek. A smile slowly spread across Carlos' face and he pulled Kendall into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. Kendall held the boy gently in his arms, just like he always wanted to. Was it true? Was this happening? Did Carlos love him back? They stayed this way for a few minutes, just loving the feeling of being close to one another.

"I love you, too." Carlos finally said.

Kendall couldn't help but smile and hold Carlos a little tighter. Everything he'd ever dreamed of was finally coming true. He gently drew Carlos away and looked deeply into his gorgeous brown eyes. He knew this was real now. He leaned in closer so their faces were only centimeters apart. He felt Carlos' breath quicken slightly as if he were a little scared.

"It's okay." Kendall whispered, resting their foreheads together.

Carlos didn't move; he seemed slightly rigid and nervous. Reaching up to cradle his cheek again, Kendall softly pressed their lips together. At first, Carlos didn't know what to do; he'd never been kissed before. But when Kendall placed his hand gently against his lower-back, he just melted into the kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before they pulled away, gasping softly.

"Can I see you?" Kendall asked, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of the boy's shirt.

Carlos nodded and took Kendall's hand, leading him back over to the lounge chair he'd been in just moments before. They seated themselves on the edge, facing each other. Carlos had to admit, he was a little nervous; he'd never taken his shirt off for anyone before. And that guy's words were still echoing in his head: _scrawny_..._disgusting_..._ugly._

Carlos nervously lifted his shirt up over his head and lay it beside him on the lounge chair. It felt so good to have the cooler air brush across his skin. Kendall suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him. Carlos shirtless was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The boy's torso was adorned by slightly-pronounced muscles, and his caramel skin was perfectly smooth and it looked so kissable and delicious. He was speechless as he raked his eyes up and down Carlos' half-naked form in front of him.

"Well? Whataya think?" Carlos asked, fearing the answer.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall whispered.

He saw Carlos smile and his cheeks tinted the most adorable shade of pink. Reaching out, Kendall placed his hand gently on Carlos' cheek and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He scooted closer to him and reached back to run his fingers through the boy's raven hair. A soft sigh slid from Carlos' lips and he felt his heart-rate speed up. Being so near Kendall like this was electrifying. Suddenly, Kendall pulled away from the kiss, causing Carlos to whimper softly in surprise.

"What-" he started, but Kendall cut him off.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are." Kendall breathed, holding Carlos' hand in his.

He stood and tugged gently on Carlos' arm, coaxing him to stand, too. Kendall lead him across the pool area over to the curved lounge beside the firepit. He motioned for Carlos to sit down, which he did, and Kendall quickly lit a fire in the small firepit. He then walked over to Carlos, who was seated with one leg folded under him, and he sat down in front of him. They were both gasping softly and it was as if there were some kind of electric energy between them. They both knew what the other wanted, so they wasted no time in putting their desires into action.

They leaned in and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, passionate moans and sighs spilling from their lips. Kendall never knew kissing could be so stimulating. He moaned and soon moved his kisses around to Carlos' neck. The caramel boy sighed in pleasure and his head lolled back as Kendall mouthed heatedly at his neck.

"Oh, Kendall..." he sighed, gripping weakly at Kendall's upper-arms.

Pulling Carlos closer, Kendall ran his hands all along the boy's smooth back. This elicited a soft moan from Carlos, who was arching into his touch, having never experienced this kind of passion before. They were both becoming increasingly excited and when they shifted closer, their growing erections rubbed together causing them both to moan loudly. Holding Carlos a little tighter, Kendall shifted his hips against him, gasping into the boy's shoulder.

"Am I m-making you hard?" Carlos gasped, reaching back to steady himself.

"Uh-huh." Kendall breathed, smashing his lips into Carlos'.

This turned Carlos on even more and his hips jerked froward involuntarily. He didn't think their foreplay could become any hotter...that is, until Kendall reached between them and palmed his erection through his jeans. Kendall found the soft cry that Carlos made to be incredibly hot, and he just longed for more. He wondered what other noises he could elicit from the boy...

"Kendall, wait!" Carlos gasped, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"What?" Kendall asked, pausing his movements.

"You're overdressed." Carlos said with a sexy smile.

"Well, why don't you take care of that?" Kendall said with an equally sexy smirk.

Carlos wasted no time in pulling Kendall's graphic t-shirt up over his head before working open his jeans. Kendall stood momentarily and pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs and sat back down in front of Carlos. He immediately did the same for Carlos, longing to see his beautiful body. Once they were off, Kendall's eyes were immediately drawn to Carlos' erection arching out from his body. The sight made Kendall's own cock throb with need. He scooted close to Carlos and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was actually a distraction while Kendall pressed his body against Carlos' own and slowly pushed him down onto his back. A small gasp escaped Carlos' lips when he felt his back come into contact with the soft lounge. He'd been so preoccupied with the kiss, he hadn't realised what Kendall was doing.

"Am I going to fast for you?" Kendall asked.

"N-no. You just caught me off-guard." Carlos answered, smiling.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

"Kendall, can I ask you something?" Carlos asked.

"Of course." Kendall said.

"Are we gonna go all the way?" Carlos asked timidly.

"Only if you want to." Kendall said, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I was just wondering, because...I _really _want to." Carlos said.

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded excitedly and rubbed himself up against Kendall.

"I want you so bad." he moaned, reaching up to run his fingers through Kendall's soft hair.

This was all Kendall needed to hear. Now that he knew Carlos wanted this just as badly as he did, there was no stopping them. He didn't care if anyone walked by in the lobby or looked out their window and saw them; it would teach them not peak. The pair shared one more passionate kiss before Kendall leaned up and said, "I need to get you ready."

Carlos nodded and tried to force his breathing back to a semi-normal pace. He watched as Kendall supported himself on one hand and brought the other hand up to his mouth. The blond took two of his fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, thoroughly coating them with his saliva. The seductive look he gave Carlos sent shivers down the caramel boy's spine. When Kendall deemed his fingers slick enough, he pulled them out of his mouth.

"Spread your legs." he said.

Carlos gladly complied and he sighed softly in pleasure when he felt the cooler air hit the overheated skin between his legs. He let out another harsher gasp when Kendall reached down and teased his fingers gently at his tight opening. He'd never been touched there before, so this was an entirely new feeling to him. Kendall found great pleasure in watching the boy squirm beneath him as he slowly pushed a single finger inside him. He moved the finger slowly in and out to get Carlos used to the feeling before he slowly added another one. This time, Carlos felt a slight twinge of pain and his muscles tensed around Kendall's fingers. Noticing when the boy winced, Kendall leaned down and tenderly kissed him.

"Just relax." he cooed in the boy's ear.

Breathing deeply, Carlos relaxed and it actually felt good when Kendall moved his fingers in and out of him, preparing him for what was to come. A soft cry left him when Kendall scissored his fingers and hit his sweet spot. Kendall's confidence grew and he smiled as he made Carlos cry out again. Once he thought he was prepared enough, Kendall pulled his fingers out of Carlos, which caused him to whimper in loss. Looking down, Carlos saw Kendall spit in his hand and wrap his hand around his thick cock, slicking himself with his own saliva. It made Carlos' hardened member throb to see Kendall moaning and thrusting into his own hand.

"Please, Kendall...I need you...inside me..." Carlos gasped.

Once Kendall was sure he had enough lubrication, he leaned down over Carlos' smaller form and placed the tip of his cock at the boy's waiting opening.

"You ready, baby?" Kendall asked softly.

Carlos smiled at this sweet gesture and he nodded. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he trusted Kendall. A pained gasp tore its way from his throat when he felt Kendall push forward a couple of inches. Kendall immediately stopped when he heard Carlos whimper in pain.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Y-yeah." Carlos gasped, trying to will his body to relax.

When Kendall felt Carlos' tense muscles relax around him, he gently eased himself the rest of the way in. He paused, noticing the slight look of pain on the boy's face.

"Just relax." Kendall whispered, leaning down to place a comforting kiss to Carlos' lips.

A soft sigh slid from Carlos' lips as his body relaxed and accepted the large intrusion. Now that he was relaxed, it felt so good to have Kendall inside him!

"M-move!" he gasped, squirming a little with need.

Smiling, Kendall gently pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head inside Carlos before thrusting back in. A surprised gasp escaped both of them and they almost lost their composure at the harsh jolt of pleasure that shot through their bodies. At first, their movements were rather awkward, but they soon found out a gentle rhythm of thrusting that just drove them both insane. Carlos gasped and arched his back into Kendall's electrifying touch. The arching of his back allowed Kendall to thrust deeper, only increasing their pleasure.

The blonde boy groaned and snapped his hips forward, his head spinning from the incredible pleasure of having Carlos' tight heat surrounding him. The sight displayed before him was everything he'd ever dreamed of: to have Carlos moaning and gasping beneath him, the soft firelight flickering and dancing across his perfect skin...and to know that this beautiful, amazing boy loved him back. The only word that could come close to describing it was 'magical'.

"K-Kendall! Please...h-harder...faster...please!" Carlos whimpered softly, his fingers clawing at Kendall's shoulders as his passion slowly increased.

Kendall was more than happy to comply to the boy's pleas. Speeding up the pace of his thrusts, he leaned down and captured Carlos' lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed together as they fought for dominance of the kiss. Finally, Kendall surrendered and moved down a little to nibble fiercely at Carlos' neck(which he soon discovered was one of the boy's weak spots). Kendall also discovered one of his own weak spots: the feeling of Carlos' legs sliding up and down his sides as he slowly brought them closer and closer to their orgasm.

"Ngh, Carlos! I'm c-close!" Kendall shuddered.

Carlos gasped and nodded rapidly, saying without words that he, too, was close. Without even thinking, Kendall changed the angle of his thrusting and he felt his heart flutter when Carlos cried out in ecstasy. He knew he had hit Carlos' sweet spot, so he quickly repeated the motion, groaning when Carlos' muscles clenched hard around him.

"Cum for me, Carlos!" Kendall moaned, feeling an intense sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

A pitiful cry let Carlos as Kendall continued his vicious assault on his sweet spot. Soon, it was all too much for them and they found themselves tumbling over the edge in sheer bliss. The entire pool area was filled with the sounds of their orgasm. They didn't care if anyone heard them or saw them; they just needed each other _now_. They each shouted the others name as they came hard together, Kendall spilling his hot cum deep inside his lover's body, and Carlos releasing between them.

Once their euphoric feeling reached its peak, it left them breathless and gasping for precious air. Kendall collapsed on top of Carlos, his arms suddenly feeling like jello. Their chests rose and fell against each other rapidly as they came down from their high. It took a good ten minutes for Kendall to regain his strength, but when he did, he leaned up on his elbows and looked down at Carlos, who was still gasping softly.

"Open you eyes." he whispered softly.

Carlos did so and when he did, Kendall was almost brought to tears at the wave of emotion that washed over him. He never knew he could feel such love for someone. He always knew he loved Carlos, but he never expected it to be this strong. Sighing softly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Carlos' in an intimate kiss. The Latino boy gently responded and he brought his hand up to cradle Kendall's cheek. When they pulled away a moment later, Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall and hugged him close.

"I love you." he whispered into Kendall's ear.

"I love you, too." Kendall said.

They stayed this way for several minutes before Kendall leaned up and gently pulled his softening member out of Carlos. The two of them then sat up and wiped a few beads of sweat off their faces.

"You wanna get in the pool for a little bit?" Kendall asked, "It'll probably feel really good after getting so hot."

Carlos smiled and nodded, standing along with Kendall. They walked the short distance over to the pool and slowly eased themselves into the cool water. Kendall was right; the coolness of the water felt like heaven against their overheated skin. After swimming a couple slow laps around the pool, the two of them curled up in the shallow water on the steps. Carlos snuggled into Kendall's side and rested his head against his shoulder. Kendall instantly enveloped him in his arms and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Kendall?" Carlos said after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Kendall said.

"Thank you." Carlos replied.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For loving me...and showing me that you think I'm beautiful." Carlos said, making Kendall smile.

"You're welcome." Kendall said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
